Various tread patterns have been proposed hitherto in order to improve tire performance on snow. For example, Japanese Patent No. 2764001 discloses a tread pattern including a zigzag circumferential direction groove and lug grooves opening onto the circumferential direction groove. Generally, lug grooves contribute to ease of braking and acceleration, and circumferential direction grooves contribute to water drainage performance. There is a demand for further improvement in snow performance by devising a combination of such lug grooves and circumferential direction grooves.